Boys Don't Cry! They Get Even!
by Sewergoblin
Summary: Naruto's new to school and is already on Sasuke's hate list. Sasuke & Naruto AU
1. Meet & Defeat

'Ello. It is me. Izzy. :D

Starting another story. Why? Because I can. :

Enjoy.

Characters and Stuff aren't mine.

Plot is.

'Kaithx.

000000

Chapter 1 :: Meet && Defeat

Will Be Presented Through The Eyes Of A Blue Eyed Blonde

000000

Every tells me that High School is an experience. Something I will hold onto until I died. Clearly that is stated because, well, it's hard to forget something you hate. No one likes school. And no one like being the new kid. Walking through the halls, everyone stares at you thinking _'Oh great, another one.'_ Fun, yes?

First period will be starting soon.

...And I still can't find my locker.

The principle, who I learned is Tsunade-san(I have never seen a women have so much work done... She mush be like...50 or 60. I'll just call her Grannie behind her back.), sent someone to help me find it, but... I got lost trying to find them while Grannie was taken away by concerned parents. Apparently some Science class had an explosion.

"Hey Blondie!"

I'm blonde... I pointed to myself.

"Yeah you!" The obnoxious voice belonged to big-mouthed blonde with her hair tied neatly up. She jogged up to me and slapped me upsides the head.

"HEY!" I shouted as I rubbed my head.

"I've been looking all over for you! I'm the Student Council Vice President, Yamada Ino." She introduced herself and put her hands on hips. "Your welcoming comity since Billbroad Brow is helping with the dance decorations."

A blinked at her. Taking it all in at once. This girl surely new how to talk. She takes my dumbfound look and sighs. "I'm supposed to show you around."

"Oh-uh...I'm... Uzu-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know stupid." She told me boredly. I made a mad face. This girl was pissing me off. She noticed and put up hands in defense, "I read your profile."

I nodded and cooled down. "So lets get on with it." I looked at my information paper. Which had my classes, locker number, and combo. "Where is my locker? Number...666...?" I looked at her with a look that said, _Are you serious?_ She nodded slightly and grabbed my hand.

"We had to give it to someone eventually. Lucky you."

I rolled my eyes as we made our way through the groups of students. Her hand still holding tightly to mine. "Uh...you-"

"Don't get cute." Ino blushed. "I'm just trying to make someone jealous."

"Got'cha." I guess it was working since she gripped tighter.

We glided together through the halls.

Of course the locker was a deep shade of red. In marker the words **HELL'S LOCKER** was scribbled on top. Ino giggled. Of course she found it funny. She probably had a locker in blue hall. Lucky little-

"So homeroom ended a few minutes ago. Your first period is across the hall. We have second period together so I'll pick you up here and take you there after, okay?" Ino asked.

I nodded. "Yeah yeah." She smiled slightly and walked off to her class. I hope she could get excused for being late. It's my fault.

I looked at the door that lead to my classroom. Walking up to it someone bumped into me going for the door too. "Oh-uh-sorry." I said in one breath.

"Watch where you're going, Dobe." That really pissed me off. I stared the other in the eyes. That's when I got a good look at him. Dark, black eyes that tainted with blood. Raven black hair that hung down past his cheeks in the front and flipped upwards in the back. ..Like a duck's tail. It worked for him. Suddenly I got the feeling this was who Ino was trying to get jealous.

...I blushed slightly when I realized...I had been checking him out. Quickly I re-gained my manhood and glared again, "I was until you ran into me, Teme!"

It was his turn to get a good look at me. Although his glare never disappeared. After a getting a finishing glace he met with my eyes again and said. "I hate people with eyes like you."

_What the hell does that mean?!_

I was about to shout something crude when the classroom door opened. "Hey, lovebirds. I've got a class going on in here. Get in or go to the principle." The man was tall and had spiky silver hair. Face covered by a blue mask. I nodded, still mad at the stupid jerk. The teacher moved to the side and let us in. He introduced me to the class as Teme sat down in the back. "This is our new student. Uzumaki Naruto."

I looked at the bunch of bored faces and said a simple, "Hi."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can call me just by may first name."

I nodded. What strange guy. "Okay Kakashi-sensei."

"Good. Sit down right...Ah! Sit infront of the guy you were fighting with." He gave me what I figured was a giant smirk. So that's why he wears a mask... I give him and annoyed look and walk towards the back. Then seat myself infront of Mister Jerk 2008. "Sasuke, try not to bite the heads off of the new students."

...Sasuke... That's his name? I glace back at him and there he is glaring away at me.

Kakashi-sensei started talking about some boring history story. The kid next to me gave me a nudge. I blinked and turned to look at him. He was a brunette with a confident look to him. I liked him already. He whispered to me, "Inuzuka Kiba,...what's your next period?"

"I looked at my class paper then whispered back, "Algebra."

"Me too-"

Suddenly a History book was sent flying between us. Kiba and I jumped to see who sent it. Kakashi-sensei was towering over us.

"NO. TALKING." He then regained a slouchy cheerfulness. "'Kay?"

"Right!" Kiba and I responded.

Jeez... This school isn't anything like my last.


	2. Obsess & Repress

Lol. I feel so cool.

I got two reviews, on the day I put the story up.

My ego is loving it.

So "ll be nice and give you another chapter.

More reviews, faster the chapter.

:D

So anyway -

000000

Chapter 2 :: Obsess && Repress

Will Be Presented Through Dark Black Eyes

000000

After Kakashi muled the book at the two, class continued on. I was going to be stuck with this Dobe in front of me until the end of the year. I knew he could tell I was still glaring at the back of his head. Why? Because he shifted in his seat every so often to look at me. His sky blue eyes would glance back at me for a few seconds then turn back to Kakashi-sensei. I counted the minutes in between each. Every six or seven minutes-

Just did it again.

I held my glare just incase he doubled back fast. While he was looking towards the front, my eyes trailed towards the nape of his neck. His golden blonde hair rested at the collar of the black school uniform. I resisted running a finger along the soft looking skin.

He did it again.

He has such spiky blonde hair. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through them. Give each stran a good tug, hear him moan in pain.

Again.

I pushed my fantasies away as the bell rang. Standing up and walking past him and dog boy. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and I'm pulled to a stop. It's Dobe. What do you know? I turned around a met with sky blue eyes and glared. "What, Dobe."

"Don't call me that!" Aw, he's angry. Pout for me blondie. "I was just about to try and strike a truce with you! But forget it Teme!"

I smirked at him. "Who'd want to be friends with you?" I pulled my arm free and walk out of the classroom. Ino's waiting by the door with Sakura.

Sakura greets me in a loving fashion "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She cheerfully grinned. I know she wants something.

"What is it Sakura?"

Ino stepped in before Sakura could defend herself. "How rude!" She grinned innocently. "But we do need your help."

"What?" I groaned.

Sakura held up a schedule, "You're in a lot of the classes that Naruto's in. Could you show him around?"

Naruto... That's his name...

"No."

I turned around and saw Dobe. He had his arms folded and walked over to us. I put on a blank face.

"I don't want him showing me around." He pointed to Kiba behind him. "Kiba said he'd show me. So... Bye."

Sakura looked at me as Dobe and dog boy left. I shook my head a started for second period. I guess we have that class together. Are last names begin with the same character so we'll be sitting close together.

000000

Character Point Of View Change

Now Told Through Eyes Of A Blue Eyed Blonde

000000

"I hate him!" I shouted as Kiba and I walked.

Kiba nodded his head. "He's just a spoiled rich kid. Everyone knows that. Best just stay away from him." Kiba yawned. A slight 'Woof' came from his zipped jacket. I stopped and blinked.

"Do you...Have a dog in there?" I gave him a questioning look.

Kiba grinned and unzipped his jacket a tad. "Meet Akumaru." The dog 'Woof'd' again. I leaned my face a little in to get a better look. Which only got me a lick on the nose.

"Hello to you too." I grinned.

'Woof'

We started walking again. I felt like someone was watching me. It was an eerie feeling. Must just be 'First Day nerves.' We stopped in front of a small group. I guessed this was Kiba's little circle of friends. "This Naruto everyone. Naruto, this is Shikamaru," A lazy looking kid with his hair tied up, "Chouji," a rather chunky red head, "and Shino" shady looking fellow.

"Hi."

The all said their hello's.

"Shikamaru's with us for Algebra." Kiba told me with a nod.

Shikamaru yawned. "Such a troublesome class."

"You're passing with the highest grades in class." Kiba poked him.

I looked at him confused, "You're smart?"

Shikamaru looked at me lazily, "Unfortunately." So strange.

Kiba linked arms with me quickly and I blushed on impulse. "Uh?"

"Off to Algebra! Grab Shikamaru before he nods off!"

I quickly linked arms with lazy boy and we trailed down the halls like that to class. We were all laughing at the thought of us looking like dorks to everyone else. We got to the door and found Teme was already there. We all unlinked. Shikamaru and Kiba sat down as I went up to the teacher. She was busy with another student that looked rather timid. Her eye caught mine and she intinsistly blushed. I found it rather strange, but she went on talking to the teacher. I looked back at Teme to see if he was still holding that malice glare.

He winked at me.

What the hell.

He smirked.

I must have the biggest dumbfound look on my face.

And he's loving it!

My...my face just got really hot...


	3. Trick & Slick

Hey, guess what?

I'm updating. That's wut.

:D

Bee Bop :: I'm glad I was able to make you squeek. XD It shows that I'm doing something right.

UchihaUzumaki baby :: Yes. XD Winking is the first step.

Aizha :: They're coming... Shift eyes.

Anyway. On with the story. After this I have to think of ideas for _Changes_. Kinda jumped at that one too fast with nowhere to go. I'm such a dork. Ah well. Enjoy my crappy fic.

000000

Trick && Slick

Will Be Presented Through My Hazel Eyes

000000

After being introduced to the class again. Naruto was seated near Sasuke again. Their last names it what kept them jointed. Uchiha and Uzumaki. This time Naruto was behind Sasuke. Which left the boy feeling a bit at ease. Only the thoughts of what just happened still lingered.

_'He winked at me.' _The Blondie stressed as he pretended to read all in his new algebra book. _'He must have just had something in his eye. No... That smirk told a whole other story.' _Naruto glared at the boy in front of him. Clearly this Teme had done that to get on his nerves. And it was working!

While Naruto tried to burn a hole through Sasuke's head with his glares, the said boy was musing on his victory. He had left the Dobe speechless. It felt great. The flustered dumb look on his face made Sasuke's smirk only...smirk'er.

After getting tired of glaring at Sasuke's head, Naruto dozed off. Math had always put him to sleep in the worst way. Sasuke could feel the tension behind him less and did a quick peek at the Dobe. Out like a light. Sasuke suddenly got an idea. The teacher wasn't looking. _'Perfect,'_ he thought smirking. He pulled out a sharpy from his pocket.

0D0O0B0E0

The bell ringing woke Naruto up in a flash.

He sat up and yawned. The teacher caught his eye. Uh-oh. Did she catch him sleeping? She had a strange look on her face. Like she was hiding a laugh. Quickly she shook it off. "Mr. Uzumaki. Please go to the bathroom and wipe it off."

_'Wipe what off?'_ The whole class, with the exception of a few, had burst out laughing.

"Hey Dobe!" Someone yelled.

"...Uh?" Naruto had a questioned look. Ino walked over to him and handed him her compact.

"Take a look." She giggled.

Scribbled on Naruto's face was DOBE written in black ink on his forehead. Naruto insistently knew who was to blame. He stood up and looked for that blasted Teme. "Teme! Where are you!?" But the Uchiha had already left as soon as the bell rang.

000000

Character Point Of View Change

Now Presented Through The Eyes Of A Blue Eyed Blondie

000000

I'm going to kill him!

No. I'll ripe that big jerky smirk off his face. Then kill him!

I was currently cursing the Uchiha so bad, Nuns on the other side of the planet were shaming me. While I was trying to wipe off the big DOBE on my forehead. The bathroom smelled like old man balls. Don't ask me how I know what old man balls smell like.

My forehead was turning head and really hurt. That Teme was gonna get it. I don't know how, but I'll get him bad.

First he winks at me... Then he embarrasses me! What did I ever do to him?!

I gave up. The DOBE was basically gone. Sharpy is hard to get off. I sighed and tried to move my hair onto my forehead. Not that it helped. I left the bathroom, who cares. I looked like a dork before Teme wrote on me. Next class was Gym. I felt a little better. I could burn off energy in gym. But I'm still going to kill Teme.

0T0E0M0E0

Gai-Sensei.

I have never meet such a weird guy. He's having us do 500 laps. Everyone groaned. Teme shot me a competitive look. I shot one back. There is no way I'm letting him beat me.

"Alright you youthful bunch," What the hell? Is he talking to us? Gai-Sensei continued, "Now I want you all to feel the burn. If you don't then you aren't going fast enough." He struck a pose. It was kinda... Yeah.

Teme came over to me and poked my forehead. "What happened. You're all red." I'm going to kill him.

I smacked his hand away. "I wonder who's fault that is."

"Just trying to teach you a lesson."

"What would that be?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't get in my way" He narrowed his.

The race began. Teme and I were neck and neck. All the others were was behind. Gai-Sensei looked proud. I think I heard him going on about the wondrous youth fighting for a spot of victory. A group of girls, not even from this class were cheering on Teme.

What a bunch of loons.

"Oh Sasuke!"

It makes me want to barf.

We were currently on lap 234 when I felt myself fall. Tripping over my own shoelace.

I hit the ground hard.

I winced in pain then got to my knees when I felt someone pull me to my feet.

Teme. That emotionless face all the girls adore.

"Than- Ompf!" He bonked me on the head and started running again. I can't believe I was about to thank him! I chased after him.

All in all.

He won the race. I didn't blame it on my fall. I let him win. I don't know why. I just did. And he knew I let him win. He had an annoyed look on his face. The look made losing feel a lot sweeter.

0S0A0S0U0N0A0R0U0

In the locker room, Teme approached me. His uniform jacket was in his hand. Pants on. "Why'd you let me win?"

"My leg hurt." I lied. It stopped hurting after I forgot about my fall. I was too busy trying to kill Teme for hitting me. "Why'd you help me up?"

Teme looked away. Cheeks a little pink. "Winning isn't fun if the loser gives up." I blinked at him.

"Fine. Tomorrow, I'll win!"

"As if."

He turned around, glancing at me the continuing.

I will beat Teme!


	4. Hunch & Lunch

LOL.

I'mma here. 8D

Chapter update! How amazing! Ox

I'd like to tell you all. . .

That if you see a grammar error. Tell me. They make me laugh. They really do. Sure I feel like an idiot, but my mistakes crack me up. XD

So anyway, on with the story!

000000

Hunch & Lunch

Will Be Presented Through The Eyes Of A Blue Eyed Blonde

000000

I feel super lucky! I've got lunch fourth period! YIPPEE! The hallways were emptying and we were rounding the lunchroom. I could feel my stomach growl and catch the attention of Kiba and Shikamaru. They stared at me like I was on crack. Akumaru poked out of Kiba's sweater and 'woof'd.' I couldn't help, but blush. "W-what?"

"Could you tell your tummy to please quiet down?" Kiba poked my stomach as he said so. I clapped his hand away. He smirked. "We're almost to the food. Calm down." I'm going to hurt him. I can't help it if my stomach is a bottomless pity, bent on devouring everything in plain sight! Akumaru looked very tasty at the moment. . .

_Just kidding!_ (Was he. . .?)

We headed into the crowded room. Shikamaru showed me where they'd be sitting and I nodded knowingly as he and Kiba sat. Then quickly scampered off to the lunch line. I was behind a boy with a bowl shaped hair cut. He looked like. . .Gai-Sensei. Spooky. I could hear him talking about some kind of club. I leaned in to hear more when someone grabbed my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned around and saw. . .

Shino. "H-hey!" I'm not being mean or anything, but this guy gives me the creeps. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me. The spiky haired fellow worn black tinted glasses. He must has FBI agents in the family or something.

He nodded a hello then put his hands in his sweater pockets. "Kiba asked me to tell you that your boyfriend's been staring at you." WHAT?!

"WHAT BOYFI-" He covered my mouth.

"Too…loud.." He removed his hand. I took a breath. I was going to kill Kiba.

"What boyfriend!" I tried saying again, this time with success. Shino pointed to the left. My eyes followed his fingers and collided with dark, black ones. Sasuke? What was he looking at? He had a stare that was crawling into my eyes. It was annoying. I gave him a glare. What the heck was he looking at me like that for?! And how on earth was he MY BOYFRIEND?! That's it. Kiba's as good as dead to me.

He smirked! I want to punch him in the face every time he flashes me that cocky smile! That smile. . . I hate it. . . I looked back at Shino who had been silent during this whole stare down. "I'm not hungry anymore..." I got out of line and ran out of the lunchroom. I could hear Kiba yelling for me. But I continued to run.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where in the school I was. When I realized this, I stopped. None of the hallways looked right. And my stomach growled. I had lied. I could eat a horse. I just didn't want to be around Sasuke. My chest hurts. Not a sick hurt, but I hurt I've never felt before. It was weird.

But that doesn't matter.

I'm lost.

I'm hungry.

And I think I'm in the upperclassmen's building.

Perfect.

I'm like a sitting duck. Think of all the insults I'll be hit with if some older jerk finds me. Like I really need it. Not that I can't take care of myself mind you. I would knock them down a few pegs. I just don't feel up to it.

I begin to walk around aimlessly. There aren't any hall monitors when you need them. I kicked the floor in frustration. This is the suckiest first day ever! First I make an enemy with the first hot-er- semi-attractive guy I see. Then he eye humps me. Oh yeah, I could feel him doing it! Then he draws on my forehead! Then he races me and complains about how I let him win! I couldn't help it if I tripped myself and didn't feel well enough to continue even if it didn't really hurt. . . Then he stares at me like I'm a freak show! I. Want. To. Kill. Sasuke.

I rounded the corner when I came face-to-face with a light purple eyed upperclassmen. He towered over me by a few inches. I stepped back a few to get a better look at him. He was built well, that was for sure. He had long dark brown hair, tied in the back down. He had a stern look to his face.

"Why aren't you in class?" He gave me quick greeting. Nice guy, huh?

"I…uh..got lost?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question. I was just a little intimidated, okay!? This guy I've never met is questioning me like I broke the law.

"Nice try. Now tell me the truth." He gave me a slight glare. Alright, now I'm mad.

I returned the glare. No more mister shy kid. "I was telling you the truth!" He gave me an 'yeah-okay' look. Why did this school have such jerky people?! "I'm new here, okay!" That's when his look softened. Ha. I win. I am the mighty Naruto Uzumaki! Bow down!

"Oh… So that's who you are. Your that blonde loud kid." My eyebrow twitched. This guy was really racking my last nerve. "I'm the student council president for the_ Seniors_." (Sakura is the president for freshmen.) He gave a light smile. I almost mentally forgave him since. . .smiling kinda suited him. "I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I know."

Can't I get a word in!? It's my name. "Anyway. . .Can you show me to the freshmen lunchroom?" I asked looking at the floor. I hate asking for help. It makes me feel useless.

He nodded, "This way." He turned to the right and started walking. I assumed I was supposed to follow, so I did. Trailing behind like a little lost puppy. Turns out, it wasn't that much of a walk. And Neji gave me a detailed play-by-play of the school's map. And which routes I should take to get to my classes on time.

I'm not stupid. But I'm not the smartest person.

Yet he made the routes easy.

Alright. I think I can like him. One you get passed the jerker wall, the results can make you fell good. Maybe Sasuke just had a wall like Neji. I punch a hole through Sasuke's. Just watch.

"Thanks Neji-san." He dropped me off at the lunchroom after he finished explaining the map, that he even let me keep! He gave me a little wave goodbye and I walked into the still crowded room. If I was lucky, I could still get something to eat! I walk towards the empty lunch line.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

. . .

The period bell rang. Lunch's over! Nooooooo!


End file.
